A Midnight Meeting
by Aliko Kinav
Summary: Harry keeps getting notes to come meet Draco.


**A/N: shall write later. **

**AM GONNA BE SO LATE!**

* * *

**Midnight Meeting**

"Tap tap tap"

He shifted.

"Tap tap tap"

He buried his face into the soft pillow.

"Tap tap tap"

"Blimey! What is making that sound?!"

Ron was awake. He would handle the sound.

"Harry. Harry! Wake up! It's for you."

Ron sounded worried now. He turned over till he saw Ron.

"Wha-?"

He was too tired to even speak clearly.

"There's an owl for you mate. And it's fierce! Wouldn't even let me touch the note," he sounded wounded.

Harry just made a soft sound as he sat up, and started looking for his spectacles.

"Wher-?"

Before he could finish his question, the owl was perched in front of him. He stared at the owl, wondering who would send him a note at this time. The russet colored owl stuck out a clawed talon. It had a note. He untied the note and opened it. There were five words on it. ''Meet me in the dungeons" He should have known.

As soon as he read it, the note disappeared in a flash of flames.

He shook his head as he got up to find a bit of parchment and a quill.

"Who was it?" he heard.

He looked over and saw Ron in bed.

"Draco," he answered, as he put the quill to paper.

"What does the ferret want? Doesn't he know it's midnight?"

Ron didn't sound too angry. He must have been halfway to sleeping. Harry just shook his head as he started writing.

"Feeling tired. See you tomorrow."

He stared at what he had written. Would that be enough? Draco was headstrong, but sometimes, he would consider Harry's feelings and give in.

He looked at where the owl had been sitting. It stared at him, with its small round eyes. It looked angry. But that was most probably due to the natural look. He rummaged around for some owl treats and headed over to his bed.

He fed the owl and begun to secure the note on to its talon.

After sending it off, he headed back to bed.

XXX

"Tap tap tap"

He shifted, hoping he was just hearing things.

"Tap tap tap"

He should have known Draco wouldn't let him off.

He got up to let the owl in.

The same russet colored owl with a fierce look. Harry almost defended himself to it. It wasn't his fault Draco was a stubborn git. He sighed as he went to look for more owl treats. He fed the owl as he begun to read the note. The same five words.

Well, two could play at this game.

Harry begun to write a note back. He wrote the same five words he had written before.

He passed the note to the fierce looking owl which seemed to be judging him.

"What? He started it," he explained himself.

"Just go." he sent the owl off.

XXX

"Tap tap tap"

He ignored the sound.

"Tap tap tap"

He didn't understand why he bothered to close the window at all.

He got up to open the window. This was the sixth note. And if it contained the same message, he was just going to ignore it and keep the owl by his bedside. He glanced over at his room mates. Other than for the first note, Ron hadn't stirred. The rest of the boys, Neville, George, Dean and Seamus, hadn't woken at all. He wasn't surprised. They had all worked hard on repairing the castle the whole day. He didn't understand how Draco could still be awake.

He opened the note.

Only one word.

Please.

That was when he decided to meet Draco, because Draco never said please. He considered it as begging, and he never liked to beg for anything, from anyone.

He creeped out of the room and moved stealthily to their usual meeting spot.

"Dray?" Harry called out when he entered the empty room.

He knew instinctively that it was Draco, in the room. But, as a precaution, he called out.

"Harry," a soft murmur carried over to him.

"You are the most stubborn person I have ever encontered," Harry said with a smile as he walked closer to the voice.

Draco whispered a spell and soon, the room was lighted up. He gasped as he saw the set-up.

A small round table, covered with a soft-looking mint green cloth, sat in the middle of the empty room. A chandelier floated above the table, lit. On the table, a slender black vase sat, with only one rose stalk peeking out. The dark burgundy colored rose sat in the middle, proud and tall. Two chairs were placed opposite each other, surrounding the table. Food for two was served on the table.

Draco was sitting on one of the chairs, eyes shining as he gazed at Harry.

Harry let out a startled sound when he saw the ensemble, then a shot of guilt ran through him.

_It was their anniversary. _

Draco stared at Harry's face, noticing the panicked look cross it.

"You forgot." he said with surety, an undertone of hurt in his voice.

"But... I thought I already told you that... I wanted to meet you tonight. I thought you had guessed..." he continued.

Harry avoided Draco's eyes, guilt overpowering every emotion. Draco had gone to such lengths, and he had forgotten all about it.

"I'm sorry," he said as he walked over to the blonde.

Harry pushed aside his feelings and decided to placate the blonde who had worked so hard on this surprise.

"Hey," Harry said, cupping one tanned hand against smooth skin, and lifted Draco's face.

Draco averts his eyes, even as his face faces Harry.

Harry kissed him gently.

"I love you," he whispered against his lips.

"I forgot that it was today.. But I didn't forget that it was coming up..." Harry trailed off.

Draco looked at him with piercing gray eyes, curious.

"I did get you a present," Harry said with a grin.

Draco immediately lighted up.

"What is it?" He asked, looking Harry up and down.

"Where is it?" he asked, as he placed his hand on Harry's arms.

"If you had told me why you wanted me here, I might have remembered to bring it," Harry sighed.

"What?! Go back and get it," Draco said, planting his hands on his hips.

Harry gave him a look. Draco stared back.

In the end, Draco crumpled and grumbled, "Oh, come on!"

"Fine," he said as he stomped back to the table and took his seat.

"You do owe me a proper apology, and a very good present and a lot of grovelling. I don't forgive easily Potter," Draco said with a small grin.

Harry seated himself, and a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"Oh, you will _love _my present," Harry laughed.

Draco kept his expression uncaring. He did not need Harry to know how curious he was.

"Thanks," Harry said softly, eyes fixed on Draco.

Draco blushed and started to eat.

"Happy Anniversary Dray," Harry said with a gentle smile, a soft look in his eyes.

"Happy Anniversary Potter."


End file.
